1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a teacher's strategies tools apron that enhances instructional delivery and augments student performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aprons for use as teaching aids are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,686 describes an apronlike article having removable pockets. The pockets are of various colors for the teaching of color recognition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,979 describes a mother's bib with detachable multicolored two dimensional infant toys to aid supervised baby play.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,152 describes educational children's clothing. The article of clothing is a garment having a plurality of pockets. Each of the pockets displays at least one member of an educational concept and contains a removable object displaying the educational concept. Each of the removable objects is secured to one of the pockets to prevent disassociation of the objects from the garment.
It is desirable to provide a teacher's strategies tools apron including pockets having symbols on the pockets for receiving corresponding instructional tools related to instructional curriculum which tools can be used during an instructional presentation.